


The Life Story Of Peter Parker (By Tony Stark)

by BegonethThyThot



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cant be bothered to tag at all, Couldn't be bothered to tag the characters soz, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 03:48:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14845124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BegonethThyThot/pseuds/BegonethThyThot
Summary: Just the gang sharing a small moment to talk about Peter





	The Life Story Of Peter Parker (By Tony Stark)

Winter wasn't really a superheroes' favourite season. It was impossible to save people when trying to save yourself from catching hypothermia. The more that they thought about it, the less they made helping people in Winter a nescessity. So instead, the Avengers and Guardians decided to curl up inside of the Stark Avengers Tower, infront of a fire, with small mugs of hot chocolate floating around the place. 

"I hate Winter." Peter Quill mumbled, slowly untangling himself from his girlfriend, making Gamora whine in protest. "Nothing ever happens."

"Shut it Quill." Tony said from his spot between Steve and Pepper, "I have to actually work in Winter."

"That's your choice." Natasha said, next to Clint, "Becides, Bucky and FRIDAY make quite the team, they fixed up my bike yesterday."

From the other side of the room, Bucky rolled his eyes and shifted in the direction of the couch that held six people, Tony, Pepper, Steve, Bruce, Thor and Wanda respectively, softly moving Groot with him.

"I do not know how to work your bike Nat, that was Peter telling me what to do on FaceTime." He chuckled slightly, remembering how the seventeen year old made sarcastic comments everytime Bucky would accidently blow something up. "He's a real genius that kid."

"Where is he, by the way?" Rhodey asked, stopping his conversation with Rocket and Drax about outer-space explosives. "Shouldn't he be here with us?"

"He's with his girlfriend," Tony said waving his hand, "He ain't gonna come back until tomorrow."

There was a comfortable silence as the fire crackled, creating a soft glow in the room.

"I don't understand Peter." Wanda said, turning to Tony. "His life is so... weird."

"That's very true Wanda. Does anyone here actually know anything aboout Peter?" Everyone shook their heads.

Tony sighed. "Okay then. Welcome to the life story of Peter Parker by Tony Stark."

"So Peter was raised by his loving parents until he was five, and they died in a car crash."

Everyone winced. No one in the group had had the best of luck with parents. They knew Peter's were dead, but losing them at five must've sucked.

"So he moved in with his Uncle Ben and Aunt May. Them when he went for a field trip in school, he got bitten by a radioactive spider, becoming what the world knows today as Spiderman. Unfortunately, since he was fourteen he didn't have the slightest shit what was happening and the resulted in some fucked up things, like his Uncle dying."

"Oh thats horrible!" Clint said breaking the short silence. Tony nodded.

"Soon after that he got a girlfriend called Gwen Stacy. You guys might not know her. So they had a good life, like every fifteen year old should but then his Aunt started abusing him."

Tony's teeth gritted at this point, but he managed to keep his cool. "And his best friend, Harry Osborn betrayed him and became his enemy called Green Goblin. So they fought in a clock tower, Peter still being only fifteen and in his last attempt to win, Goblin pushed Gwen off the top of the tower."

"Wait WHAT?" Thor shouted, making the couch slightly shake. Tony nodded sadly, before continuing.

"So Peter tried to save her, and shot a web out but she was a centimetre too far and the pressure snapped her neck."

Silence settled across the room, the fire seeming dim and empty. Tony sighed before stopping for a bit. Then he started again.

"So that just made everything worse. He was still getting abused, his friend Ned was getting out of touch, but then I found him and he kicked Team Cap's ass' without even saying a fucking word. He was always a quiet one. Then he fought Vulture a few months ago, who dropped a building on him, and started dating Michelle. Then he..." Tony was at a loss for words.

"...disintegrated in the Infinity War and came back and thats about what happened until I remember."

Silence once again settled across the room.

"Wow." Quill said. "His life sucked."

"Yeah nah shit." Natasha called from opposite him. Quill just rolled his eyes. Everyone had a little bit of their heart reserved for the kid. They all sat in a comfortable silence and jumped simultaneously as the door quietly opened.

Peter Parker walked inside, a soft smile on his face and floated to his room.

Everyone looked at each other. And burst out laughing. 

"This is sooo not the time to laugh." Rocket said, his words tripping over his own chuckles.

"I guess one day he'll have to tell us his version of his story." Steve shrugged. "But until then, lets just be happy he's alive."


End file.
